ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M6: Dead Man's Gulch - Day 3
Votes *dtsund accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=864836&postcount=840 *Brickroad accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=865020&postcount=848 *Nodal accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=865286&postcount=855 *Wheels accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=865289&postcount=856 *Javex accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=865577&postcount=911 *Umby accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=866610&postcount=945 *Wheels accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=866623&postcount=949 *Nodal accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=866638&postcount=953 *Wheels retracts accusation of Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=866719&postcount=969 *Nodal retracts accusation of Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=866726&postcount=970 *Umby retracts accusation of Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=866901&postcount=996 *Javex retracts accusation of Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=867049&postcount=1010 *Tock accuses widdersins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=867087&postcount=1015 *widdershins accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=867399&postcount=1026 *Byron accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=867440&postcount=1027 *Nodal accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=867556&postcount=1032 *Umby accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=867621&postcount=1035 *JohnB accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=867649&postcount=1037 *Brickroad accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=867675&postcount=1038 *Eddie accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=867700&postcount=1041 *Wheels accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=867731&postcount=1044 *namelessentity accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=867827&postcount=1046 *Javex accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=867884&postcount=1048 *spineshark accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=867960&postcount=1058 *Merus accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=867984&postcount=1061 *dtsund accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=868008&postcount=1062 *Rai accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=868020&postcount=1063 *Umby accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=868036&postcount=1065 widdershins is lynched and revealed as a Townie. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=868094&postcount=1074 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=868079&postcount=1072 JohnB: 0 dtsund Nodal: 0 Brickroad Wheels Wheels: 0 Nodal Eddie: 0 Javex Umby Wheels Nodal Widdershins: 7 Tock Nodal Eddie Wheels namelessentity Javex Umby Tock: 2 Widdershins Umby JohnB Namelessentity: 6 Byron Brickroad spineshark Merus dtsund Rai Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=864719&postcount=829 "I knew that bastard was a snake. I jus' knew it! And all them other bastards, they is snakes too. I can feel it in my bones. All those other towns I lived in, harrassed by scum and villians thick as a pack o'flies on a donkey's corpse. Yep, I's can smell me an outlaw, million miles away. They have these tells, those scumbags. And if people would just listen to me, we'd have no problems never! Why won't they listen? Damn scum. Just keep mockin' me behind my back. I know they do. Its cause they's all in cahoots, tryin' to drive me out of town. Well it won't work, y'see. I'm here to stay, and I ain't takin' nothing from no one anymore." He raised his fist to the sky, yelling as he did. "No more, y'hear! No Mo--" Abruptly his voice cut off. He fell to the ground, dead as a door nail, with a knife sticking out of the base of his neck. A booted foot pressed down on his body, and a black gloved hand pulled the knife out, wiping it on the corpse's rough shirt. Sheathing the knife back into the boot, the black clothed gentleman walked quietly away. "Save your speeches for someone who cares, old man." End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=868094&postcount=1074 The first day of the ordeal had been grim, and after the carnage of the first evening and night, feelings in Thornbush were more strained than ever on the second day. But with two lynches resulting in two fewer members of an outlaw gang everyone knew to be small in size, the mood as the town gathered to discuss the next lynching on the third day was almost... festive. Their spirits rose even higher when, due to a series of comical misunderstandings, a pair of townspeople were forced to share what they knew with the assembled throng in the village square, which narrowed down further the hunt for the remaining outlaws. All in all, when Umby cast the decisive vote against Widdershins, it felt good. Umby was a man they trusted, and widdershins, well... There were whispers among some of them that he had a dark past, where he went by a different name. "And a man might change his name," Wheels confided in spineshark that night at the saloon, while the unpleasant business of hanging widdershins was being--for lack of a better term--executed, "but he don't ever change his ways. I tell ya, those fellas is gonna come through here and we're gonna bag ourselves another snake, you see if we don't." "I s'pose," spineshark mused between sips. "But we followed Byron this far, and he ain't led us astray yet. It twists my guts up to follow the rummy blindly like I do, but... Well, I hope for everyone's sake that yer right and I'm wrong." "Guess we'll see," Wheels shrugged. "Guess so," said spineshark, eyeing the saloon door that Eddie and Umby were just now dragging widdershins' corpse through. The two of them hoisted the body up between them and tossed it onto the table, where it landed with a crashing thud that woke up Byron from his whiskey-soaked stupor with a start. The town drunk fell out of his chair, hit his head on the wooden slats of the floor, and sunk back into a different kind of unconsciousness altogether. Wheels snorted. "Empty his pockets, boys, and let's see what kinda man we were dealing with here." They turned up a gun, but most men carried some variety of shooting iron in the village, so that didn't signify much. They turned up a knife, but even the ladies in the saloon had knives--nothing peculiar about that. And they turned up a pocket ledger, which after some examining indicated that widdershins was a silent partner in the local ranch hit hardest by the Diamondback Gang. It seemed he'd only come to Thornbush with a vested interest in seeing justice done. Wheels spat a curse. Byron blew a spit bubble in the puddle of drool he lay in. And spineshark just stared, still sipping at the drink. The festive mood in Thornbush wasn't so festive anymore. Notable Events Umby claims Undertaker and Dizzy as Snake Oil Salesman http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=866584&postcount=940 Umby claims Alpha Werewolf, Destil and McClain142 as Townies, Adam as Outlaw http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=866628&postcount=950 Eddie claims Newsie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=866711&postcount=968 Category:Phases